My Darling Paparazzi
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger nama asliku. Hermes The God of Paparazzi julukanku. Mangsaku? Tentu saja Draco Malfoy. Politisi muda berkharisma yang mengaku-aku sebagai suamiku!


Cerita ini untuk penggemar Dramione, terutama untuk ochan malfoy dan Rise Star.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** OOC. Tak ada sihir, latar belakang di dunia Muggle.

* * *

Tak seperti anak-anak lain yang bercita-cita menjadi presiden, dokter maupun bintang film, aku hanya punya satu angan-angan sederhana. Menjadi fotografer ternama yang menterjemahkan keindahan dunia melalui lensa kamera.

Keinginanku itu didukung sepenuhnya oleh ayahku yang bekerja sebagai juru foto di tempat hiburan keluarga, Hogwarts Wonderland of Magic. Meski mata pencahariannya tak menghasilkan banyak uang, ayahku tak pernah mengeluh. Baginya, kepuasan batin jauh lebih berharga ketimbang harta benda.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang harta, ayahku selalu mengatakan kalau harta berharganya di dunia ini cuma dua. Aku dan kamera bututnya. Sejak ibuku wafat saat melahirkanku, ayahku memang mencurahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk membesarkanku.

Usaha ayahku untuk merawat dan menghidupiku patut diacungi jempol satu batalion. Di tengah keterbatasan sarana dan prasarana, termasuk minimnya uluran tangan dari tetangga, ayahku dengan telaten mengurusku seorang diri.

Semua keperluan hidupku ditanganinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mulai dari mengganti popok sampai membuatkan bubur dan susu bayi.

Untuk menafkahi bayi aktif doyan makan sepertiku, ayahku tentu harus banting tulang semaksimal mungkin. Berhubung tak ada orang di rumah maupun pihak yang bisa dimintai bantuan, setiap kali pergi kerja, ayahku selalu membawaku di dalam gendongannya.

Meski masih kecil, aku rupanya sudah mengerti beban berat yang diemban ayahku. Seperti yang dituturkan ayahku, setiap kali aku menanyakan tentang masa kecilku, ayahku selalu menyebutku sebagai bayi manis yang jarang menangis.

Kata ayahku, meski berjam-jam terpanggang sinar matahari atau terpapar udara dingin membeku (ingat, ayahku adalah juru foto yang kerjaannya mengelilingi Hogwarts Wonderland of Magic), aku tak pernah rewel atau membuat keributan.

Ayahku juga bilang kalau aku adalah anak yang serba ingin tahu. Setiap kali ayahku menembakkan kameranya, mata coklatku membulat lebar, terus menatap tak lepas-lepas. Kata ayahku, sinar penasaran dan hasrat mencoba terpampang jelas di iris mataku, membuat ayahku tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya.

Para pengunjung Hogwarts Wonderland of Magic sendiri tak mempermasalahkan keberadaanku yang masih tergolong kecil untuk dibawa jalan-jalan. Di zaman edan seperti sekarang, siapapun tahu kalau harga kebutuhan hidup terus melambung tinggi, termasuk tarif tempat penitipan anak.

Selain itu, prinsip individualisme membuat banyak pihak tak menaruh kepedulian pada kami. Kasarnya kamu ya kamu, aku ya aku. Jadi, sepanjang kami tidak mengganggu hajat mereka, para pelanggan Hogwarts Wonderland of Magic juga tak mempermasalahkan kehadiran balita mungil seperti diriku.

Setelah aku beranjak besar, giliranku yang mengurus keperluan ayahku. Seusai belajar di Sekolah Dasar Beauxbatons (sekolah gratisan yang didirikan khusus bagi koloni rendahan seperti kami), akulah yang bertugas membereskan tetek bengek rumah tangga. Memasak, mencuci, merapikan kamar dan lain sebagainya.

Meski flat kami lusuh dan sempit, aku selalu memperlakukan tempat tinggalku itu selayaknya istana. Tak heran jika kamar tempat tinggal kami terbilang lebih bersih dan layak dihuni dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain yang berderet di sepanjang lorong Knockturn Alley.

Kuakui, menetap di distrik sekelam Knockturn Alley sangat rawan dan menjengkelkan. Aku tak bisa leluasa berpergian sebab bahaya kriminalitas senantiasa mengintip dan siap sedia menerkam kapan saja.

Bayangkan saja, setiap menit, perkelahian antar preman, perampokan maupun pemerkosaan brutal selalu terjadi. Membuatku harus mengurung diri di kamar selepas tengah hari.

Untuk menjaga keamananku yang tinggal seorang diri, ayahku melengkapi kamar dengan beranekaragam kunci, gembok dan gerendel. Setidaknya pengamanan berlapis itu membuat predator anak maupun pedofil tak bisa mendobrak kandang tempatku bernaung.

Untungnya, meski terkungkung, aku tak jamuran sebab ayahku memberikanku kamera bututnya (ayahku berhasil membeli kamera baru setelah menabung bertahun-tahun).

Dengan kamera lawas itulah aku mengeksplorasi bakat menahun dan talenta turun-temurunku. Keahlian memotret yang sudah terasah sedari bayi.

Jika jemu dengan sudut-sudut kamar, aku memberanikan diri membuka sedikit daun jendela dan mengabadikan obyek apapun yang menarik minatku.

Mulai dari kucing buduk kawin, nenek jompo di kamar seberang yang doyan bersendawa ataupun pasangan muda di ujung jalan yang selalu memakai tinju dan tamparan sebagai alat berbicara.

Setelah puas memotret, aku langsung mengolah hasil karyaku di kamar gelap, ruangan sempit di dekat kamar mandi yang khusus disediakan untuk menampung hasil karya kami berdua.

Setiap ayahku pulang kerja di malam hari, aku selalu memamerkan hasil karyaku. Merendengkan foto-foto itu di meja panjang, aku duduk di samping ayahku, berbinar-binar menanti koreksi maupun pujian yang akan dilontarkan mentor favoritku itu.

Sewaktu pertama kali melihat foto perdanaku, mata ayahku langsung berkaca-kaca. Merangkulku erat-erat, ayahku menggumamkan rasa haru dan bangganya karena memiliki anak berbakat seperti diriku.

Kata ayahku, semua foto-foto buatanku memiliki kualitas gambar maupun sudut pandang yang spesifik dan atraktif. Dengan kata lain, walau obyek yang dibidik tergolong biasa-biasa saja, aku bisa mengaplikasikannya menjadi produk unik yang mengagumkan.

Dengan bakat alam seperti itu, ayahku berani bertaruh kalau diriku bakal menjadi fotografer terkemuka. Juru kamera andal yang dihormati dan disegani karena bisa membawa perubahan signifikan di dunia.

Rupanya, prediksi ayahku itu bukan pepesan kosong belaka. Lihat saja aku sekarang. Setelah melewati hampir dua dekade, aku berhasil menjelma menjadi tukang foto paling ditakuti. Fotografer nomor satu yang dikenal dengan julukan Hermes, The God of Paparazzi.

Paparazzi?

Iya, paparazzi, fotografer yang mengambil foto selebritis top secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Juru kamera lepas yang kehadirannya dibenci sekaligus dinanti-nanti.

Dibenci dan dinanti-nanti?

Oke, kedengarannya kontradiktif sekali tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Kami, para paparazzi dibenci sebab hobi mengoyak selubung rahasia sekecil apapun dengan lensa kamera. Lensa yang keakuratannya lebih tajam ketimbang mata pedang manapun di dunia.

Para paparazzi juga dinanti-nanti karena kreasi kami terbilang langka, menghebohkan serta berbanding terbalik dengan citra diri si pesohor yang bersangkutan.

Sedangkan untuk nama Hermes, bisa dibilang itu identitas palsuku. Demi karier menantang ini, aku yang terlahir dengan nama Hermione Jean Granger harus mengubah nama serta jenis kelaminku.

Mengubah nama dan jenis kelamin?

Iya, aku tak bercanda. Demi profesi yang kucintai ini, aku harus merombak nama sekaligus berpura-pura menjadi seorang pria. Pria tangguh bernama Hermes Granger. Lelaki bermental baja yang kehadirannya selalu dianggap hama oleh para bintang terpandang.

_Well_, untuk yang satu itu aku juga tidak mengada-ada. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau paparazzi selalu dimusuhi. Padahal, aku dan rekan-rekanku hanya mendokumentasikan fakta yang luput dari pandangan mata warga awam.

Sebut saja insiden yang menimpa Miss Universe dari India, Parvati Patil. Bukan salahku kan jika aku menjepret dirinya saat sedang mengupil diam-diam di jamuan minum teh Malfoy Manor?

Atau kejadian yang melanda Duchess Greengrass yang bermartabat itu. Bukan salahku kan jika aku memfoto wanita tua itu saat ia sedang mabuk dan duduk ngangkang tanpa celana dalam di klub striptis pria, The Durmstrang?

Atau peristiwa yang menerjang Draco Malfoy. Politikus muda nan tampan yang dielu-elukan jutaan wanita di dunia. Cucu Perdana Menteri Abraxas Malfoy yang disebut-sebut bakal menggulingkan posisi kakeknya itu di masa depan. Pria necis terhormat yang dikenal santun dan menjunjung tinggi tata krama.

Nah, bukan salahku kan jika aku merekam foto-foto si pria berbudaya itu saat sedang mengencingi mobil Ketua Umum Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, Profesor Albus Dumbledore?

Deretan foto-foto heboh tak senonoh yang kontan mengantarku ke tampuk popularitas sekaligus menyeretku ke hadirat bos besarku saat ini.

Harry James Potter, taipan media sekaligus pemilik surat kabar paling laris se-Inggris, _Marauder's Map._

Lelaki yang berjasa mempopulerkan panggilan Hermes, The God of Paparazzi. Jutawan energik yang detik ini sedang nongkrong di balik meja kerjanya yang ditumpuki berkas dan dokumen setinggi Menara Astronomi Hogwarts Wonderland of Magic.

Laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang tak henti-hentinya memejamkan mata sembari mendesahkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti, "Ginny, _oh God_… Ginny…"

Pria dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di jidat yang tak juga sadar dari aktivitas terselubungnya itu meskipun pintu ruangannya kugedor-gedor berulang kali.

Akhirnya, setelah buku-buku jariku lecet karena kelamaan menggeprak pintu, bosku yang sedang melanglang buana ke dunia antah berantah itu menghentikan kegiatan pribadinya.

Menyeringai ringan, bersikap seakan-akan tingkahnya barusan tak ketahuan, Harry mengelap jari-jarinya dengan tisu basah. Melempar tisu kotor itu ke tong sampah, Harry memintaku untuk segera masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Jadi, Hermes, mana hasil tangkapanmu?" Harry bertanya tanpa berpanjang-panjang kata. Tak mau bersusah-payah mengucapkan kalimat selamat datang ataupun berbasa-basi menanyakan kabarku hari ini.

Menautkan dua alis hitamnya rapat-rapat, Harry mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemari yang semenit lalu bergerilya di bawah celananya. Gelagatnya jelas-jelas mengindikasikan ketidaksabarannya untuk melihat semua jepretanku hari ini.

"Tidak begitu banyak," jawabku perlahan, menyodorkan map manila yang berisi beberapa foto artis internasional, termasuk penyanyi opera The Fat Lady alias si Nyonya Gemuk yang tertangkap basah bermalam di vila bos mafia narkotika Italia, Blaise Zabini.

Sesuai dugaanku, Harry langsung meradang begitu menyaksikan gambar yang kuperoleh dengan tetesan keringat bercampur sayatan pagar kawat dan semak berduri itu.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan bekas luka cakar dan gigitan anjing penjaga sialan milik Zabini, Fluffy.

Jika bukan karena ilmu bela diriku yang mandraguna, aku mungkin sudah jadi sajian makan malam anjing rabies itu. Anjing galak bertaring penuh liur yang memergoki aksiku saat sedang asyik memotret kiri kanan.

"Mana foto Malfoy? Mana?" Harry mendengking, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang proses penggebukan Fluffy. Insiden yang pasti bisa membuat aktivis organisasi penyayang binatang, PETA meriang karenanya.

"Dia ngumpet seharian ini. Tak tahu ke mana," jawabku sekenanya, mengorek-ngorek kuping dengan pena bulu burung merak yang tergeletak di ujung meja kerja Harry.

Terkadang, aku suka heran dengan kebiasaan nyentrik bosku itu yang gemar menulis surat dan catatan penting dengan pena bulu. Padahal, dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, Harry bisa membeli lusinan alat tulis maupun pulpen paling mahal abad ini.

"Kau harus mencari tahu dan menguntit dia, Hermes. Itu kan tugasmu selaku The God of Paparazzi," salak Harry galak, merebut kembali pena bulu burung meraknya.

Menjentik-jentikkan pena bulu berwarna biru itu hingga bersih, Harry memasukkan kembali benda kesayangannya itu ke dalam laci. Selama itu, mata hijau cemerlangnya terus memenjarakanku, membuatku bergoyang-goyang rikuh di tempat.

"Tapi, banyak target lain yang lebih oke ketimbang Malfoy," sanggahku tak mau kalah, mengernyitkan dahi saat roman menentang terpampang jelas di wajah bos besarku itu.

Kalau tak menyadari obsesi gila Harry pada Ginny Weasley, atlet wanita yang terkenal dan fenomenal itu, aku pasti menduga pimpinanku itu menyukai Malfoy secara diam-diam. Habisnya, setiap kali tak bisa mendapatkan foto eksentrik Malfoy, bosku itu selalu uring-uringan seperti wanita menstruasi.

"Malfoy, Hermes! Tak ada yang lain selain dia!" tekan Harry tegas, menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di kursi bersampul jok empuk. Mengawasiku dengan sorot bermakna akulah-yang-berkuasa-di sini, Harry meneruskan ultimatumnya.

"Untuk soal bayaran, jangan khawatir. Honormu akan kulipatgandakan jika kau berhasil membawa foto-foto yang bisa mencoreng kredibilitas Malfoy."

Menahan diri untuk tak mengumpat, aku memindai seisi ruangan dengan ogah-ogahan. Ternyata, Harry sama saja seperti pihak lain yang mengira aku bekerja gila-gilaan demi menangguk keuntungan materi.

Buktinya, cowok yang kupikir bisa menjadi teman berbagi keluh kesah maupun saudara dalam suka dan duka itu memberikan iming-iming honor tinggi. Janji bayaran selangit yang jelas-jelas tak menjadi prioritas hidupku saat ini.

Oh, jangan mencapku munafik karena tak berselera dengan duit dong. Seperti manusia lain, aku juga memerlukan uang. Tapi, tak seperti makhluk matre lain yang mendewakan uang, aku menganggap harta hanyalah pelengkap semata.

Aku juga bukan tipikal wanita yang butuh perhiasan gemerlap maupun koleksi baju satu lemari. Dengan kata lain, jika sandang, pangan dan papanku terpenuhi secukupnya, aku sudah merasa puas.

Yah, aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan Harry karena tak mengerti dan memahamiku sepenuhnya.

Hubungan pekerjaan dan pertemanan kami baru terjalin beberapa bulan lalu. Atau tepatnya saat aku berhasil memotret Malfoy yang tengah buang air kecil di ban mobil Ketua Umum PBB, Profesor Albus Dumbledore. Pria renta berkharisma yang pingsan di tempat begitu mengetahui mobil anti rudal dan pelurunya jadi sepesing kamar mandi umum.

Sehari setelah foto-foto yang kuabadikan itu beredar di tabloid _The Quibbler_, Harry langsung mengontakku. Melalui koneksi pemilik _The Quibbler_, Xenophilius Lovegood, Harry membujukku untuk bekerja permanen dengannya.

Sebelumnya, aku memang dikenal sebagai juru foto independen, alias tukang potret yang tak berkiblat pada satu media. Setiap selesai menghasilkan foto spektakuler, aku menjual kreasiku itu ke media manapun yang membutuhkan.

Foto ngupil Parvati Patil dan gambar ngangkang Duchess Greengrass, misalnya. Foto ajaib itu dibeli _Witch Weekly_, majalah milik mantan presenter Rita Skeeter yang mengupas tuntas gaya hidup dan seluk-beluk dunia sosialita.

Sedangkan foto Malfoy kencing dibeli _The Quibbler_, tabloid komunitas yang mengkhususkan diri di bidang flora dan fauna. Tabloid murahan yang omzetnya langsung naik drastis semenjak memajang foto Malfoy di sampul depan.

Yah, bagaimana tidak laku keras jika gambar sampul itu dilengkapi dengan judul kapital bombastis berbunyi seperti ini, DRACO MALFOY, BUKTI SHAHIH KEBERHASILAN SPESIES SILANG ANJING DENGAN MANUSIA (FOTO PIPIS ALA DOGGY TERLAMPIR DI HALAMAN DALAM).

"Kenapa kau getol sekali menerbitkan foto yang berpotensi menodai karakter Malfoy?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya, menatap gambar sampul tabloid _The Quibbler_ edisi Malfoy pipis yang dibingkai besar-besaran di tengah ruang kerja.

Menggoyang-goyangkan kursi kerjanya, Harry menaikkan senyumnya. Senyum konspiratif yang membuatku tak kuasa untuk melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Apa kalian musuh sejak kecil? Apa kau berniat balas dendam dan menjegal laju politiknya dengan cara seperti ini?" tanyaku lugas, mengingat-ingat _talk show_ yang muncul susul-menyusul pasca terbitnya foto pipis itu. Debat politik yang berkutat seputar masalah apakah birokrat slebor seperti Malfoy layak memimpin Inggris di masa depan.

Menyeringai memamerkan deretan giginya, mengingatkanku akan senyum Gilderoy Lockhart, aktor komedi Hollywood paling top saat ini, Harry mendesakku untuk duduk santai di kursi depannya.

Permintaan yang membuat keningku semakin berkerut-kerut mengingat selama kami bekerja sama, Harry jarang sekali memperlakukanku layaknya teman yang setara.

"Duduklah, Hermes," pinta Harry, menunjuk bangku kosong yang nganggur di depannya. Kebingunganku semakin bertambah ketika Harry menyodorkan stoples Cokelat Kodok, camilan mahal yang hanya ada di toko permen _Honeydukes_. Makanan kecil yang seumur-umur tak pernah ditawarkan Harry pada siapapun yang datang ke ruangannya.

Mengambil satu Cokelat Kodok dengan penuh rasa syukur (hidup kekurangan membuatku selalu menghargai pemberian orang lain), aku menggigit kaki kodok sebelah kiri dengan penuh minat.

Setelah kaki kodok berikutnya tuntas kugasak, barulah Harry membuka mulutnya, menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan barusan.

"Aku dan Malfoy bukan musuh sejak kecil. Kami tak saling kenal secara pribadi," sahut Harry, menyesap jus delimanya yang tinggal setengah. Jus warna merah darah buatan sekretaris redaksi yang genit dan tak tahu malu itu, si tengil keriwil Romilda Vane.

"Aku ngotot mengejar foto Malfoy karena Ron Weasley," Harry membuka kartunya, menyebutkan nama salah satu anggota klan rambut merah Weasley. Keluarga pejabat tinggi yang sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu terlibat rivalitas sengit dengan trah Malfoy.

Aku menyeringai mahfum mendengar nama Ron Weasley disebut-sebut. Meski tak terlalu mengerti lika-liku politik, aku tahu kalau dua keluarga darah biru itu saling bersaing memperebutkan tampuk kekuasaan.

Pertempuran seru yang sejauh ini dimenangkan oleh dinasti Malfoy yang sudah lebih dari empat kali menancapkan tajinya di Downing Street Nomor 10.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Ron dan Malfoy digadang-gadang sebagai kandidat Perdana Menteri masa depan?" Harry mengangsurkan sekaleng Peppermin Kodok yang langsung kusikat dalam sekejap.

Mengangguk dalam diam (mulutku sibuk mencerna permen yang benar-benar terasa seperti daging kodok mentah itu), aku memerosotkan punggung di bantalan kursi, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

Hanya etiket dan kekhawatiran akan amarah tak terkendali Harry sajalah yang membuatku urung meletakkan kakiku di atas meja.

"Saat ini, Draco Malfoy memang lebih populer dari Ron," lanjut Harry, menyelipkan nada benci saat menyebut nama putra tunggal keluarga bangsawan itu. Cowok berambut pirang klimis yang disebut-sebut bakal menikahi putri bungsu Duchess Greengrass, Lady Astoria Greengrass itu.

"Dan si Ron Weasley ini sudah bosan jadi pecundang?" seruku lantang, menelan segumpal Peppermin Kodok dalam satu tegukan. Melihat air muka Harry yang memberengut, aku buru-buru merevisi ucapan jujurku tadi.

"Maksudku, si Ron Weasley ini sudah bosan jadi oposisi?" ralatku serba salah, menciut melihat bibir cemberut Harry.

Di saat aku mengira bosku yang temperamental itu akan meledak, secara mengejutkan Harry melempar senyum tipis. Senyum sarat persekongkolan yang membuat semua bulu di sekujur tubuhku tegak berdiri.

"Tepat sekali, Hermes. Ron sudah bosan jadi oposisi," kuak Harry, menuangkan teko jus delima ke cangkirnya. Menghirup pelan-pelan, Harry kembali meneruskan penjelasannya yang terpotong.

"Nah, untuk mendongkrak citra Ron, imej Malfoy harus dimutilasi. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan menyebarkan propaganda foto tingkah edannya," jelas Harry terus terang, meletakkan kembali cangkir jus delimanya di atas meja dengan elegan.

Mendengar penjabaran kontroversial tersebut, aku hampir tersedak Tongkat Likor yang baru setengah kukunyah. Harry yang melihat wajahku membiru buru-buru menyodorkan mug air putih yang tergeletak di sisi kirinya.

"Aku tak mau jadi antek kegiatan ilegal ini, Harry," semprotku panas, menyeka ujung mulut dengan lengan jaket parka-ku.

Meski berprofesi sebagai paparazzi, aku sebagai rakyat jelata tak mau terjerembab ke dalam pusaran persaingan negarawan. Pertikaian tak berkesudahan yang pastilah membuat hidupku semakin sulit dan rumit.

"Kau tak merekayasa foto dan semua yang kau hasilkan itu nyata adanya, Jadi, ini tak melanggar hukum," kilah Harry, membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebundel foto-foto hasil karyaku.

Merentangkan semua gambar eksklusif yang kuraih dengan berbekal perjuangan ala gerilyawan itu, Harry mengangkat alisnya, menanti penyangkalan lain yang siap kusemburkan.

"Semua fotoku memang asli tapi bagaimana jika Malfoy menuntutku dengan pasal karet? Pasal pencemaran nama baik?" keluhku masam, bergidik membayangkan menetap seumur hidup di penjara paling angker se-Inggris, Azkaban. Hotel prodeo yang khusus dibangun untuk menyekap tahanan politik maupun bandit kelas berat.

Sialnya, Harry bersikap seakan-akan ketakutanku itu cuma kengerian standar semata. Menautkan jemarinya di bawah dagu, mata hijaunya yang terbungkus kacamata bulat bersinar bandel. Pijar yang membuatku yakin kalau pembangkanganku bakal berakhir sia-sia.

"Kau tak usah merisaukan hal itu. Jikalau Malfoy menggugatmu, aku punya pengacara papan atas yang bisa membereskan masalah," Harry mengibaskan lima jarinya, bersikap seakan-akan kecemasanku itu cuma masalah remeh yang dibuat-buat semata.

"Aku jadi paparazzi karena ingin memuaskan hasrat pembaca, Harry. Bukannya menjerumuskan diri dalam problematika para pembesar negara," tukasku tak kalah bandel, membenamkan tangan sedalam mungkin di saku.

Tindakan yang terpaksa kulakukan untuk mencegah tanganku ini menjotos wajah nakal Harry dengan aneka gerakan kempo yang kukuasai.

Sadar kekeraskepalaanku tak bisa diremukkan dengan jalur biasa, Harry memajang taktik pamungkasnya. Memasang wajah memelas plus rangkaian kata-kata manis.

Siasat culas yang di masa lalu sukses membuatku membubuhkan tanda tangan di lembaran kontrak kerja bersama harian _Marauder's Map_.

"Kumohon Hermes. Jika kau sayang padaku sebagai seorang saudara, tolong penuhi permintaanku kali ini," bujuk Harry lembut, terus menatapku dengan mata sedih. Sorot mengenaskan yang sering kulihat di manik anak anjing ceking yang dibuang di pinggir tong sampah.

Tersenyum sebisa mungkin, aku mencoba mengalihkan tatapanku, memandang apapun di ruangan harum ini selain wajah iba Harry.

Sialan si Harry itu, aku mengutuk di dalam hati. Mentang-mentang dia tahu keinginan terdalamku untuk memiliki saudara berbagi suka dan duka, ia dengan seenaknya memanfaatkan kelemahan tersebut.

"Aku setuju membantu Ron melumpuhkan pamor Malfoy demi Ginny," desah Harry dramatis, memaksaku untuk kembali menatap ke arahnya. Mengerucutkan bibir, aku bersabar dalam diam saat Harry melanjutkan argumentasinya.

"Jika aku bisa mendapatkan foto seronok Malfoy, Ron bersedia merestui hubunganku dengan Ginny," gumam Harry lemah, mengelus-elus foto Ginny yang dipajang di meja kerjanya. Foto yang tak terjamin kebersihannya mengingat Harry sering menjadikan gambar itu sebagai sarana untuk menservis dirinya sendiri.

Pengakuan lirih Harry kontan menyalakan emosi di dalam hatiku. Kemarahanku yang semula tertuju ke Harry berpindah ke sosok Ron Weasley. Pria berambut merah membara yang tega memakai umpan perasaan untuk meraih ambisi pribadinya.

Memang, meski baru enam bulan bekerja bersama Harry, aku sudah tahu banyak tentang perasaan terpendam bosku itu pada Ginny. Bagaimana aku tak tahu jika setiap kali bertandang ke ruangannya, Harry selalu mendesahkan nama Ginny.

Dari kasak-kusuk di kantor, termasuk bocoran membabi-buta dari Romilda Vane yang dibakar cemburu, Harry sudah mencintai Ginny sejak mereka duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak.

"Teman macam apa si Ronald Bilius Weasley itu," rutukku sadis, meremas-remas kardus kosong Tongkat Likor hingga berbentuk bulatan sempurna.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan memohon Harry, aku menumpahkan isi hatiku. Meluapkan kekesalan terkait tindak-tanduk pengecut yang dilakoni salah satu petinggi Partai Buruh itu.

"Bukankah dia tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai dan mengidolakan Ginny? Jika ia benar-benar sahabat sejatimu, seharusnya ia mendukungmu. Bukannya memanfaatkanmu demi menggolkan ambisi individualnya," geramku marah, melempar bola kardus yang kucetak ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan.

Harry yang bisa bersikap bijak di momen-momen sulit hanya mengatupkan rahangnya, tak memprotes satupun repetan yang kuluncurkan.

Setelah aku kenyang menuntaskan omelanku, barulah Harry membuka bibir menawannya. Bibir sales yang membuat gadis-gadis di sekitarnya (minus aku tentunya) meneteskan bergalon-galon air liur.

"Ron itu pria sekaligus sahabat yang baik," kata Harry, tersenyum tak menyakinkan. Menjulurkan tangannya, Harry mengelus lembut jemariku yang terkepal di atas meja. Sentuhan penuh kasihnya mengirimkan tusukan kerinduan yang menjalari partikel terkecil di tubuhku.

"Bagi keluarga Weasley, Ginny adalah aset paling berharga. Ia satu-satunya anak perempuan yang mereka miliki. Jadi, siapapun pria yang ingin menikahinya harus berkorban sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan restu," tutur Harry beruntun, menatapku tak putus-putus dengan pandangan mengiba.

Pandangan yang membuat kebulatan tekadku beringsut-ingsut mencair.

Harry yang sepertinya sadar dirinya di atas angin menyambung rayuannya. Mengusap-usap jariku dengan gerakan memutar, Harry memaparkan rasa sayangnya padaku. Pada gadis bersahaja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik perempuan yang tak dimilikinya.

Ya, adik perempuan yang tak dimilikinya.

Selain Harry dan Ginny (oh ayolah, mana bisa Harry menyembunyikan rahasia dari cewek pujaannya itu), satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau diriku ini perempuan tulen hanyalah almarhum bapak angkatku, Mundungus Fletcher.

Gara-gara anjuran gelandangan pendek pemabuk yang merawatku pasca kematian ayah kandungku itulah aku merevisi jati diriku saat memutuskan berkeliaran sebagai paparazzi.

Menurut Mundungus, meskipun wanita bisa dan berhak menekuni dunia paparazzi, ketimpangan gender masih terjadi di lahan keras tersebut. Proses kerja yang kesulitannya setara dengan kinerja agen rahasia Inggris, M16 membuat profesi ini lebih banyak dihuni kaum Adam.

Selain itu, masih menurut Mundungus, dengan menghilangkan identitas, kehidupan asliku tak akan terusik. Dengan kata lain, jika tak bertugas, aku masih bisa keluyuran di tengah jalan tanpa takut dikeroyok pengawal pribadi selebritas yang pernah kukerjai.

Begitulah, berbekal wejangan Mundungus, aku mendaftarkan diri sebagai laki-laki bernama Hermes Granger saat pertama kali merintis karier paparazzi. Dengan kemahiran bela diri yang kupelajari dari Mundungus plus penyamaran sederhana, aku berhasil mengecoh kolega-kolegaku.

Hasil kerja luar biasa juga membantu keberhasilan kedokku. Berbekal ilmu ninja yang kuserap dari Mundungus, aku selalu sukses mematahkan semua rintangan yang menghadang.

Ibaratnya, merangkak menembus pagar betis maupun menerobos barikade pengawal pribadi para artis bukan hambatan utama bagiku.

Satu-satunya kekurangan yang kumiliki hanyalah fasilitas tak terbatas. Sarana dan prasana yang diperlukan untuk menunjang profesiku yang identik dengan trayek lintas negara.

Kekurangan yang langsung tertambal begitu diriku mengenal dan berkolaborasi dengan Harry. Berkat Harry, aku bisa memperoleh akomodasi yang dibutuhkan saat pengintaian. Atas bantuan Harry-lah, aku leluasa berkeliling antar negara ketika berburu mangsa, berpeluang meraih gambar-gambar rahasia yang menakjubkan.

Selama Harry menggosok-gosok tanganku dengan kelembutan seorang saudara, ingatanku melayang ke momen pertemuan perdanaku dengan dirinya.

Saat pertama kali melihat Harry, aku sudah dicekam kerinduan mendalam. Tanpa bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar, aku merasa bahwa Harry-lah sosok kakak yang kudambakan selama ini. Seorang saudara yang tak pernah kumiliki seumur hidupku.

Oke, mungkin ratapanku terdengar melankolis dan sentimentil tapi begitulah fakta yang ada. Bertahun-tahun hidup sebagai anak tunggal membuatku mengangankan belaian kasih sayang maupun pertengkaran antar saudara.

Oh ya, mendiang ayahku memang mengasuhku sebaik mungkin tapi ia tetap tak bisa mengisi relung kosong di hatiku. Ceruk melompong yang selalu menginginkan interaksi dan keakraban antar saudara. Bilik hampa yang perlahan-lahan mulai terisi semenjak aku bekerja sama dengan Harry.

Kuakui Harry terkadang menjengkelkan. Terlahir sebagai putra tunggal pengusaha media membuat Harry tak pernah mengenal hidup susah maupun mendengar kata penolakan.

Tapi, di balik kemasan arogannya, Harry merupakan pemuda lembut dan pengasih. Watak orisinal yang bisa kuselami saat menatap langsung ke samudra hijaunya yang cemerlang. Aura manis dan penyayang yang membuatku langsung mengungkapkan identitas dan jenis kelaminku yang sesungguhnya.

Sudut bibirku membentuk seringai ketika memori tentang kekagetan Harry terkenang kembali di benakku.

Sewaktu mengetahui jati diriku sebagai seorang wanita, Harry terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia sama sekali tak mengira kalau seorang gadis kecil mungil seperti diriku bisa menghasilkan foto-foto spektakuler. Gambar menggetarkan yang belum tentu bisa diproduksi oleh paparazzi pria paling kuat sekalipun.

"Kau benar-benar brilian, Hermes. Kau layak dielu-elukan sebagai Hermes, The God of Paparazzi," begitu kata Harry saat itu, menandai awal lahirnya julukan kebanggaanku itu. Predikat yang selalu kubisikkan setiap kali aku berziarah ke makam dua ayahku.

Kenangan tentang dua pria yang berjasa membesarkanku membuat sudut mataku memanas. Menghembuskan napas berat dan dalam, aku mencoba membendung hujan air mata yang selalu berhamburan setiap kali nostalgia tentang ayahku dan Mundungus berputar-putar di sel otakku.

"Hermes, ada apa?" Harry bertanya gundah, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengelilingi meja, menuju ke arahku yang masih duduk tergugu.

Bersimpuh di dekat lututku, Harry menjulurkan tangan kekarnya, dengan lembut mengusap buliran bening yang meluncur satu-persatu.

"Tidak... aku hanya... teringat ayahku," ujarku cegukan, mencoba memaksakan seulas senyum malu-malu. Pertahananku untuk bersikap setegar Menara London bobol seketika saat Harry mendekapku erat-erat, menggumamkan kalimat menghibur yang justru membuat tangisku membanjir.

"Sssh, Hermes. Jangan bersedih. Kau tak sendirian lagi," bisik Harry halus, menepuk-nepuk pundakku yang bergetar dengan belaian tangannya yang terlatih.

Mengecup lembut pelipisku, Harry membersihkan jejak air mata yang tercetak di lereng pipiku. Mata hijau buah badamnya menatapku dalam-dalam, menyiratkan pemahaman dan pengertian.

"Kau punya aku, Ginny dan Ron," tegas Harry, mengingatkanku akan dirinya dan gadis pujaannya. Olahragawan cantik yang selalu menitipkan salam sayangnya untukku melalui Harry. Atlet Olimpiade yang langsung lengket denganku semenjak berjumpa di salah satu pesta koktail yang diselenggarakan Harry.

Aku mengerutkan wajah saat pemahaman kata-kata Harry barusan merasuk ke saraf otak. Oke, aku memang tak sendirian sebab punya Harry dan Ginny, tapi apa hubungannya Ron Weasley dengan semua ini?

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Harry tersenyum menghibur. Menepuk pipiku yang basah, Harry berdiri dan duduk di ujung meja. Selama itu, manik hijaunya terus memandangiku dengan intens, membuatku merasa seperti tikus yang terjerat perangkap.

"Ron tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu begitu kujelaskan kalau kau sebenarnya cewek tulen," ujar Harry, meringis sedikit saat lolongan kaget terlepas dari diafragmaku.

"Harry! Kenapa kau bongkar rahasiaku!" raungku tak terima, tanpa sadar mencabuti kumis palsu yang nangkring di atas bibirku. Kumis tebal yang selama ini bertugas untuk memperkeras raut wajahku.

"Aku menginginkan kebahagiaanmu, Hermes," jawab Harry, memutar-mutar jemarinya dengan gelisah. Menahan geli melihat kumisku tinggal sebelah, Harry menyambar tanganku, meredakan kepalan kosong di sana dengan usapannya yang menghipnotis.

"Aku berencana menjodohkanmu dengan Ron. Siapa tahu kalian bisa cocok. Seperti aku yang serasi dengan Ginny," lanjut Harry bangga, terdengar nada berpuas diri di setiap suku kata yang diutarakannya.

Kekagetan maksimum memaksaku mencabuti helaian kumis yang tersisa. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Harry menelurkan ide perjodohan paksa ini? Apa Harry tak tahu kalau menikah dan berkeluarga ada di daftar terbawah jalan hidupku?

Lagi-lagi, Harry seakan-akan terkoneksi dan menyatu dengan pikiranku. Menyelipkan jempol dan telunjuk di bawah daguku, Harry menuntutku untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Gelagat yang membuatku yakin kalau pria iseng di depanku ini memiliki kalimat jitu yang bisa dipakai untuk meruntuhkan tekad bajaku.

"Sudah sewajarnya kau menikah dan mempunyai anak-anak lucu, Hermes. Aku yakin, Ron bisa menjadi kepala keluarga terbaik untukmu," ungkap Harry pede, terus menyunggingkan senyum senang meskipun aku berlagak muntah di depannya.

Belum sempat aku menguak mulut untuk menyanggah narasi Harry, pria berkacamata bundar itu langsung mencetuskan kalimat lain yang membuatku membeku di tempat.

"Aku yakin Mundungus menginginkan hal sama. Bukankah dia berpesan agar kau menikah dan hidup berbahagia bersama suami dan anak-anak?"

Melengos sebal, aku melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi dibelai Harry. Di saat seperti ini, aku baru menyadari mengapa terkadang keinginan menghajar Harry sampai sekarat pernah terlintas di benakku.

Bisa-bisanya Harry memakai wasiat Mundungus untuk memojokkanku.

Bisa-bisanya Harry mengingatkanku akan pesan terakhir yang diucapkan ayah keduaku itu. Lelaki dekil yang menyelamatkan hidupku pasca kematian tragis ayah kandungku.

Kematian tragis ayah kandungku...

Meskipun sudah puluhan tahun berlalu, memori tentang momen berdarah itu masih terekam jelas di benakku. Kenangan kelam yang selalu membangkitkan tusukan rasa bersalah dalam diriku.

Ya, jika bukan karena keegoisanku, ayahku mungkin masih sehat walafiat sampai sekarang. Terkadang, di malam-malam sepi di saat Mundungus terlelap dalam tidurnya, aku menangis diam-diam. Meratap dan memohon ampun pada ayahku yang meninggal dunia karena diriku.

Meninggal dunia karena diriku...

Menyusut lendir hidung, aku memejamkan kelopak mata, mencoba menghalau bayangan tragedi mengerikan tersebut. Insiden pengeroyokan yang menewaskan ayahku. Peristiwa memilukan yang terjadi gara-gara kekeraskepalaanku.

Sayangnya, semakin lekat mataku tertutup, kenangan menyakitkan itu semakin jelas tercetak. Memaksaku untuk menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang bergetar.

Malam itu, delapan belas tahun yang lalu, aku yang baru lulus dari Sekolah Dasar Beauxbatons dengan predikat juara umum merengek meminta hadiah kelulusan.

Ayahku yang baru pulang kerja memintaku menanti sampai esok pagi. Kata ayahku, tak baik berkeliaran di Knockturn Alley pada malam hari mengingat banyaknya angka kejahatan yang terjadi selepas matahari terbenam.

Namun, selayaknya anak kecil yang jarang bisa bersabar, aku tetap pantang mundur. Terus menuntut ayahku untuk membelikanku boneka incaranku. Boneka beruang putih yang setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah selalu kuamat-amati dengan penuh damba.

Setelah bermenit-menit mengobral jurus bujuk rayu, ayahku akhirnya luluh dan mau menemaniku pergi berbelanja boneka di toko Diagon Alley.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus bersenandung riang, membayangkan bisa memeluk boneka beruang kutub yang kuidam-idamkan selama ini.

Saking senangnya bernyanyi, aku tak menyadari bencana yang mengintaiku. Malapetaka yang berasal dari gerombolan berandalan mabuk yang bercokol di ujung lorong Knockturn Alley.

Sewaktu aku dan ayahku melewati mereka, kumpulan preman tengik itu mencoba memprovokasi kami dengan cemoohan jorok dan vulgar. Awalnya, ayahku tak termakan pancingan mesum itu sampai salah satu dari mereka mencegat dan menyambar tubuh kecilku.

Ayahku yang selama ini dikenal cinta damai tak bisa menahan diri saat preman tak tahu diuntung itu mencoba menodaiku. Tak menghiraukan posisinya yang terjepit dan seorang diri, ayahku memberontak gila-gilaan. Perjuangan heroik yang membuatnya harus menerima baku hantam dan sabetan belati tajam.

Untungnya, di tengah-tengah peristiwa memilukan itu, bantuan tak terduga menghampiri kami.

Mundungus Fletcher, gembel setengah baya yang tinggal di kamar sebelah tergopoh-gopoh menyelamatkanku. Memanfaatkan seni bela diri yang diam-diam dikuasainya, Mundungus berhasil membuat sekawanan bajingan bejat itu tunggang-langgang menyelamatkan diri.

Meski aku lolos dari ancaman pemerkosaan massal, imbalan yang harus ditebus sangatlah mahal. Ayahku yang terluka parah akibat serangan bertubi-tubi itu meregang nyawa di pangkuanku. Meninggalkanku berkubang dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan tak berujung.

Jika bukan karena keberadaan Mundungus, aku mungkin sudah bunuh diri menyusul ayahku itu.

Mundungus yang selama ini kuhina dan kupandang sebelah mata karena tampak ringkih dan lemah itu langsung mengambil-alih peran ayahku.

Pria setengah tua yang bekerja sebagai pemulung barang bekas itu dengan telaten mengurusku yang saat itu belum genap berusia dua belas tahun.

Tak hanya memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah, Mundungus juga mengajariku beraneka ragam ilmu bela diri. Pengetahuan pertahanan raga yang diperlukan sebagai bekal bertahan hidup di lingkungan sebrutal Knockturn Alley.

Dengan semua kontribusi Mundungus itu, termasuk petuahnya agar aku beralih profesi menjadi paparazzi (sebelumnya aku mengikuti jejak ayahku sebagai juru foto di Hogwarts Wonderland of Magic), tak heran jika aku berhutang banyak pada pria berhidung pesek itu.

Utang yang sialnya diingatkan kembali oleh Harry. Oleh lelaki yang celakanya sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara yang tak pernah kumiliki.

"Jika kau tak merasa sreg dengan Ron, aku tak akan memaksa."

Komentar Harry itu membuatku tersadar akan kenangan masa silam. Membuka mata yang sedari tadi terpejam, aku memelototi Harry yang balik menatapku dengan pandangan bersahabat.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa hidup senang. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Hermes," urai Harry, menepuk-nepuk bahu kecilku. Bahu mungil yang kusamarkan dalam balutan jaket parka tebal. Jaket yang setidaknya membuat tubuh kurusku jadi terlihat lebih kekar dan berisi.

"Aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai abang kandungku, Harry," balasku terus terang.

Kejujuran yang sialnya langsung disambar Harry sebagai peluang emas langka yang harus didayagunakan secepatnya.

"Nah kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi. Jika kau menganggapku sebagai saudara tercintamu, segera buntuti Malfoy dan dapatkan foto nyelenehnya," tandas Harry, kembali memasang wajah penuh otoritasnya. Wajah sok dominan yang ingin sekali kubenamkan di atas permukaan meja kerjanya yang terpoles mengkilap.

"Baiklah kakak," balasku sarkastik, menekankan nada sewot di kalimat 'kakak' yang kulontarkan. Harry, selayaknya Harry, hanya tersenyum samar merespon sindiranku itu.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus ketemu Ron minggu depan. Persiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya," tukas Harry seraya berderap memutari meja untuk duduk kembali di singgasananya. Kursi nyaman yang dilengkapi dengan pemandangan terbaik distrik metropolitan London. Kawasan bisnis yang terlihat jelas dari atas gedung pencakar langit milik bos jailku itu.

Menelengkan kepala ke kanan, bos usilku itu mengawasi keseluruhan penampilanku secara kritis. Mata hijaunya bergerak turun naik, meneliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan rambut aslimu kan?" Harry bertanya skeptis, menuding rambut kribo hitam yang kupakai. Rambut keriting mekar yang diperlukan untuk menutupi surai coklat semakku.

Wig besar yang membuat kepalaku terlihat seperti anggota Scotts Guard, pasukan penjaga Istana Buckingham. Tentara berseragam merah yang identik dengan tutup kepala menjulang dari bulu beruang.

"Ini bukan rambut asliku," jawabku kalem, membendung kikik geli yang menyumpal tenggorokanku. Harry dan Ginny mungkin sadar kalau aku bukanlah laki-laki tapi mereka tak mengetahui penampilanku yang sebenarnya.

Termasuk namaku yang sesungguhnya tentunya.

"Oh baguslah," sahut Harry asal, tak kuasa menyembunyikan sinar penasaran yang berkejaran di pupil hijau terangnya. Berdeham singkat, Harry menepuk-nepukkan telunjuk di dagunya, mencoba mengira-ngira seperti apa figur asliku sebenarnya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa wujud wanitamu," Harry akhirnya mengaku, merengut saat aku melempar pandang sok mengancam ke arahnya. Tatapan intimidasi pura-pura yang kuharapkan bisa membendung keingintahuan Harry yang menggila.

"Tak jauh beda seperti sekarang ini," ulasku sekenanya, menyeka jaket parka tebal dan celana jeans pudar yang kupakai. Kostum perang yang selalu kukenakan setiap kali bertugas di lapangan. Seragam maskulin yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan citarasa busanaku yang agak feminim dan _girly_.

Sejujurnya, meski benar-benar menyayangi Harry dan Ginny, aku masih enggan membocorkan rupa otentikku. Saat ini saja aku berancang-ancang memakai wig lain saat bertemu dengan Ron Weasley.

Wig panjang berwarna seputih hantu mungkin, dengan polesan kosmetik gothic. Tata rias ala dukun santet yang pasti membuat pembesar Partai Buruh itu kabur terbirit-birit dan membatalkan niat berkenalan denganku.

"Aku yakin kau pasti cantik jika didandani," lagi-lagi Harry membuyarkan konsentrasiku dalam merancang aksi balas dendam untuk Ron Weasley. Untuk pejabat sombong yang terkenal dengan slogan memuakkannya itu: Weasley Raja Kami.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak," kataku misterius, mengangguk singkat sebelum undur diri. Menutup pintu di belakangku dengan sekali hentakan, aku menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melangkah.

Melangkah menuju tugas yang sudah diamanatkan Harry padaku.

Menguber Draco Malfoy untuk mendapatkan foto faktual yang tak terduga. Misi yang tanpa kusadari bakal menjadi pembuktian identitasku yang sesungguhnya.

Hermione Jean Granger alias Hermes The God of Paparazzi.

* * *

Tak seperti anak-anak lain yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter maupun bintang film, aku hanya punya satu angan-angan istimewa. Menjadi Perdana Menteri Inggris yang bisa menterjemahkan kekuasaan melalui titah dan tutur kata.

Keinginanku itu tentu saja didukung sepenuhnya oleh keluargaku yang turun-temurun tersohor sebagai politisi kondang se-Britania Raya.

Sejak puluhan tahun lalu, keluargaku, klan Malfoy yang terhormat selalu menduduki posisi berpengaruh di parlemen maupun di kementerian. Kursi empuk nan prestisius yang membuat harta benda keluargaku membludak tak terkira.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang harta, ayahku, Lucius Malfoy, pimpinan House of Lords alias Majelis Tinggi yang anggota-anggotanya berasal dari kaum ningrat selalu berkata kalau harta berharganya di dunia ini cuma semata wayang.

Diriku ini tentunya.

Draco Malfoy aka cowok paling keren sejagat yang ditakdirkan nangkring di tampuk kekuasaan Downing Street Nomor 10. Kantor Perdana Menteri yang saat ini dikontrol kakekku tercinta, Abraxas Malfoy.

Demi tujuan akbar tersebut, orangtuaku, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy mati-matian mendidikku untuk menjadi politisi unggul. Sejak kecil, aku sudah dicekoki beragam ilmu. Komplet sekomplet-kompletnya. Mulai dari tata negara, seni budaya, aritmatika, fisika, kimia, tata krama dan aneka bla bla bla lainnya.

Berkat pengajaran maksimal yang hanya bisa dicecap oleh pemilik IQ super itu, aku tumbuh menjadi pemuda sempurna luar dalam. Seimbang baik fisik maupun mental.

Ibaratnya jika menurut ungkapan Latin aku ini adalah contoh sempurna dari _mens sana in corpore sano_ alias di dalam tubuh yang kuat terdapat jiwa yang sehat.

Tentu saja untuk menggapai impresi paripurna itu, aku harus bekerja keras. Berjuang sekuat tenaga menampilkan kesan sopan dan bermartabat sekaligus menyamarkan tabiat asliku. Watak murniku yang gemar berpesta pora maupun bermain wanita.

Ya, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kalau aku sesungguhnya tak semulia maupun seagung yang dipikirkan orang. Sebagai pria berdarah panas nan ganas, aku tentu berhasrat menikmati surga dunia sesering mungkin. Berpesta gila-gilaan maupun mendatangi ranjang bermacam-macam wanita di seluruh dunia.

Sayangnya, keinginan normal dan natural itu terhadang oleh beban imej yang harus kupersembahkan ke mata dunia. Atau tepatnya ke basis massa yang bakal menjadi lumbung suaraku di kampanye pemilihan Perdana Menteri masa depan.

Sebagai keturunan politikus, ayahku tentu tahu kalau karakter prima merupakan faktor utama keberhasilan kampanye di masa mendatang.

Tak heran jika di setiap detik, ayahku mewanti-wanti agar aku mengerem gairah masa mudaku. Birahi duniawi yang jika ketahuan publik bisa menghancurkan kesempatan mendominasi Inggris di masa mendatang.

Kendati aku bersumpah untuk bertindak sopan, hidup selibat kalau perlu, ayahku tetap tak mau kecolongan.

Guna memastikan ikrarku benar adanya, sekaligus menghalangi serangga jalang kere yang berniat mendekatiku, ayahku menjodohkanku dengan teman masa kecilku, Astoria Greengrass.

Satu-satunya kaum Hawa yang layak mendapatkan trofi Wanita Paling Membosankan Sedunia.

Oke, aku akui dari segi penampilan Astoria itu layak mendampingiku. Cocok dan sesuai untuk menyandang gelar Nyonya Perdana Menteri Inggris.

Dari segi fisik misalnya, Astoria itu punya segalanya. Wajah secantik peri bunga dan tubuh setinggi tiang listrik. Putri bungsu Duke dan Duchess Greengrass itu juga terpelajar, berdarah biru dan memiliki keanggunan tanpa cela. Perilaku beradab yang justru membuatku mati bosan setiapkali berdekatan dengannya.

Meski banyak pihak mendukung keserasian hubungan kami, aku justru merasa sebaliknya. Di mataku, Astoria tak bisa membuat libido priaku bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Bagaimana bisa aku bernafsu padanya jika setiap kali memandang wajahnya, aku justru terbayang muka polos balita penghuni _playgroup_. Geng bocah menjengkelkan yang selalu pipis di celanaku jika aku menggelar sesi ramah tamah dan jumpa penggemar di sana.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pipis, aku jadi teringat paparazzi menyebalkan yang dijuluki Hermes, The God of Paparazzi itu.

Tukang foto pendek kribo yang berani-beraninya memotretku saat aku sedang kencing di ban mobil Ketua Umum PBB, Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Aku masih ingat ingar-bingar yang terjadi sewaktu gambar-gambar pipisku beredar di tabloid flora dan fauna, _The Quibbler_. Jika aku mencak-mencak karena ketahuan, ayah dan ibuku mati suri memikirkan reputasiku yang anjlok perlahan-lahan.

Begitu juga kakekku, yang harus bersusah payah meladeni wawancara dan pertanyaan iseng terkait asal usul keluarga kami yang dikabarkan merupakan hasil eksperimen silang anjing dengan manusia.

Dari sekian banyak keonaran itu, hal paling mengesalkan yang membuat rambut pirang licinku tegak menjulang adalah provokasi aji mumpung yang disodorkan saingan bebuyutanku, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Di berbagai media dan acara-acara debat politik, cowok jelek berbintik-bintik yang selalu ku-_bullying_ semenjak TK itu berkoar-koar tentang kebusukan moralku. Katanya, birokrat tukang kencing sembarangan seperti diriku tak patut mengendalikan negara monarki sekaliber Inggris.

Untungnya, berkat ketampanan wajahku yang seratus persen lebih oke ketimbang Weasley, propaganda penghancuran nama baik itu tak berlangsung lama.

Meski Weasley berbusa-busa menjelekkanku sembari berkotek-kotek ribut menyanyikan mars kebangsaannya, _Weasley Raja Kami_, pria berhidung panjang itu tak bisa menggusurku dari urutan pertama poling _Calon Perdana Menteri Paling Diminati_.

Di saat aku mengira kedudukanku aman terkendali, pukulan lain kembali menghantamku. Hermes, paparazzi cebol yang terkenal dengan jepretan tajamnya kembali mencetak keributan dengan menyebarkan foto-foto intimku bersama calon kakak iparku, model celana dalam Daphne Greengrass.

Foto-foto terlarang yang berimbas pada kemarahan berapi-api Astoria plus pemutusan pertunangan yang sudah dirancang sejak puluhan tahun lalu itu. Pemutusan koneksi yang langsung kusambut dengan bersimpuh syukur maupun mendeklarasikan lantunan doa puja-puji kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Meringis membenahi letak kantung es batu, aku menatap wajah biruku di cermin berukir yang terpasang di dekat perapian pualam. Tampangku yang biasanya selalu kosmopolis, klimis dan necis kini kusut masai seperti habis dilindas sepasukan gajah gila.

"Dasar cewek brengsek," makiku ketus, mengernyit ketika benang-benang nyeri menghajar pipi bengkakku. Pipi aristokrat yang setengah jam lalu baru saja dikemplang habis-habisan oleh Astoria, bekas tunanganku yang terbakar angkara murka.

"Aku tak menyangka di balik tubuh kerempeng anoreksia-nya itu ia punya tenaga baja," lanjutku pedas, melemparkan foto-foto adegan ranjangku dengan kakak kandung Astoria ke api yang berkobar menggelegak.

"Kau sendiri yang cari penyakit, Malfoy," Theodore Nott, teman masa kuliahku yang sedari tadi asyik menekuri tablet layar sentuhnya mendadak buka suara. Mengambil sepotong kebab kambing dan mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan, pria bermata hijau gelap itu tanpa diminta meneruskan dakwahnya.

"Wanita normal manapun pasti naik pitam jika mengetahui calon suaminya bercinta dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri," sambung Nott santai, menyenderkan punggung bidangnya di sandaran kursi berlengan.

Sudut mulutku mengeras merespon ceramah yang disodorkan salah satu donatur tetapku itu. Jika bukan karena predikat Nott sebagai mesin uang ataupun bantuan lain yang akan kuminta darinya, aku pasti sudah menjejalkan kepala coklat kehitamannya ke dalam lidah api yang menyala-nyala.

"Persetan, Nott! Saat ini aku tak butuh khotbah picisanmu," hardikku kelam, menghempaskan tubuh penatku ke kursi seberang. Nott yang terkenal tenang dan berdarah dingin hanya mengangkat alisnya sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitas dunia maya-nya.

"Jika kau tak butuh pendapatku, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Nott bertanya acuh tak acuh, melirikku dari balik perangkat canggih yang ditekuninya.

Senyum sinis membelah bibirku saat ingatan tentang tujuan awal aku memanggil Nott terpentang jelas.

Jika bukan karena urusan balas dendam, mana mau aku berakrab-akrab ria maupun berduaan saja dengan pria yang digosipkan sebagai penyuka sesama jenis itu? Pria yang sejak pertemuan pertama kami tak pernah lelah mengejar dan mengajakku bergulat di ranjangnya?

"Balas dendam! Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk balas dendam," tukasku lancar, menuangkan karaf anggur yang ada di samping meja.

Menyesap pelan cairan manis memabukkan itu, aku memperhatikan raut wajah Nott yang kebingungan. Saking herannya, aku bahkan bisa melihat simbol tanda tanya besar keluar dari ubun-ubunnya.

"Oke... kau ingin balas dendam," ujar Nott lamat-lamat, menutup tablet layar sentuhnya dengan perlahan. Meletakkan perkakas andalannya itu di dalam koper kulit buayanya yang tersampir di pangkuan, Nott kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arahku.

"Kebetulan aku baru membeli sekontainer piranha ganas. Kita tinggal meletakkannya di kolam renang butek dan mengatur agar Astoria kecemplung tak sengaja ke dalamnya," beber Nott panjang lebar, menjelaskan skenario balas dendam yang berseliweran di otaknya.

Terbatuk-batuk kecil, aku memuntahkan anggur yang tengah kuteguk. Ya Tuhan, aku tahu Nott tak sejenius diriku tapi aku benar-benar tak menduga pria rupawan di hadapanku ini memiliki otak setara keledai.

Aku memang berang karena Astoria berani meletakkan tangan cekingnya di pipiku tapi aku tak setega itu mengumpankannya ke mulut piranha kelaparan.

"Yang ingin kuhabisi itu Hermes! Bukan Astoria," tegasku dongkol, semakin geregetan tatkala kerutan bingung di jidat Nott semakin bertambah dalam.

Akhirnya, setelah semenit berpikir keras, Nott bisa memahami maksud perkataanku sekaligus mengenali mangsa balas dendam yang kutuju.

Paparazzi rusuh yang nekat menjungkirbalikkan ketenangan hidupku.

"Hermes... paparazzi beken yang membuka tirai karakter sejatimu kan?" senyum menggoda menghiasi bibir Nott, membuat tanganku gatal untuk menghapusnya dengan sekarung bogem mentah.

"Ya, dia! Hermes! Paparazzi kribo jelek pendek. Bergigi berang-berang dan mengendarai motor balap yang tak sesuai dengan ukuran badannya!" sambarku tak sabar, mengencangkan rahang ketika cengiran nakal Nott semakin melebar.

"Aku tak menduga kau perhatian sekali pada paparazzi itu," decak Nott, bersikap seakan-akan deskripsi detail tentang ciri-ciri fisik itu merupakan indikasi kalau aku tertarik pada tukang foto kurang ajar itu.

Juru kamera yang sejak berbulan-bulan lalu meneror hidupku. Meracuni kredibilitas sekaligus menjerumuskan kupingku ke dalam bara omelan panas sanak saudara dan kedua orangtuaku.

_Akuilah Draco, kau memang tertarik padanya. Bukankah kau mengagumi kekerasan mental, totalitas kerja maupun kekuatan stamina bajingan kecil itu?_ hati kecilku yang kadang-kadang muncul di saat tak tepat berciap-ciap tanpa dipersilahkan.

Mengepalkan tangan di lengan kursi, aku mencoba menendang bisikan maut tersebut. Bisikan yang jika ditelaah dengan jujur terbilang benar adanya.

Ya, sejak foto-foto pipisku beredar di pasaran, aku langsung mencari tahu siapa fotografer kurang kerjaan yang tega merusak nama baikku itu.

Dari hasil investigasi (meski tak terlalu lengkap sebab data pribadi Hermes dengan ajaibnya tak bisa dilacak), aku menyadari kalau juru foto yang menamai dirinya Hermes, The God of Paparazzi itu bekerja simultan di surat kabar _Marauder's Map_.

Harian independen yang menjadi corong media Ron Weasley semenjak diambil alih oleh hartawan muda, Harry James Potter. Cowok tak pernah sisiran yang kabarnya terobsesi setengah mati pada putri bungsu keluarga Weasley, pahlawan sepakbola wanita Inggris, Ginny Weasley.

Dari inspeksi itulah aku mengetahui kalau hasil karya Hermes tergolong sensasional dan impresif. Selain berhasil menelanjangi diriku, pria yang identik dengan rambut kribo brokoli itu juga sukses mendapatkan foto kualitas super. Foto menggemparkan yang bertolak belakang dengan karakteristik bintang yang bersangkutan.

Sebut saja foto ngupil Parvati Patil. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Miss Universe yang baru terpilih itu hobi menggali lubang hidung di sela-sela jamuan teh? Jamuan teh di kediaman keluargaku yang elegan, mewah dan menggiurkan itu?

Atau foto fenomenal Duchess Greengrass, ibu kandung Daphne dan Astoria Greengrass. Siapa yang mengira kalau bangsawan jompo itu doyan saweran di klub striptis pria, The Durmstrang?

Oh, tak ketinggalan foto relasi menakjubkan antara penyanyi opera terkenal, The Fat Lady alias si Nyonya Gemuk dengan bos kartel narkoba, Blaise Zabini. Foto-foto panas yang langsung meruntuhkan pamor Nyonya Gemuk sebagai penyanyi sopran sopan langganan kerajaan?

Gara-gara gambar-gambar koneksi ajaib antara si ramping Zabini dengan si gempal Nyonya Gemuk itulah kekaguman rahasiaku pada Hermes berlipat ganda.

Ketakjuban yang bisa dimengerti mengingat dari zaman dahulu kala kediaman Zabini terkenal memiliki perangkat keamanan secanggih Pentagon. Perkakas senjata mekanik dan elektronik yang ditunjang dengan rombongan makhluk berbisa, bertaring serta berliur yang menjaga di setiap sudut halaman.

Sistem keamanan super yang dengan mudahnya ditaklukkan cowok sependek Hermes. Pria bermental dan bermodal nekat yang tercatat sebagai satu-satunya penyusup yang bertahan hidup pasca mengunjungi vila utama Zabini di Sisilia.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita membalas dendam pada si Hermes ini?"

Pertanyaan Nott tersebut membuyarkan fantasi dan imajinasiku tentang kedahsyatan talenta Hermes. Menelan desahan, aku menekan bagian belakang kepala untuk menekan denyar nyeri yang selalu muncul setiap kali otakku melamunkan Hermes.

Lamunan berbahaya yang bisa-bisa membuatku serupa dengan Theodore Nott. Dengan pria yang belum lama ini dinobatkan sebagai kampiun poling _Satu-satunya Cowok Termacho_ versi majalah gay, _Challenges in Charming_.

"Sebelum memulai skenario, kau harus tahu kalau aktivitas kita cuma pura-pura. Dengan kata lain, semua tindakan yang akan kulakukan padamu hanyalah sandiwara," ucapku panjang lebar, membersut saat binar merayu menyinari iris hijau pekat Nott.

"Kau ingin memancing Hermes dengan jalan bermesraan bersamaku?" tukas Nott antusias, entah kenapa mendadak cerdas di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tidak seekstrem yang kau bayangkan. Aku hanya butuh predikat ngacomu itu," geramku senewen, mengutuki Hermes karena membuatku terjepit di kondisi serumit ini.

Jika bukan karena tugas balas dendam, aku pasti sudah mengebiri teman seasramaku di universitas itu. Makhluk menyebalkan yang menyeringai senang, memandangiku seakan-akan aku ini musang gemuk yang enak diolah menjadi _sandwich_.

Tak menunggu respon maupun candaan sinting Nott, aku langsung memaparkan skenario balas dendam yang kupikirkan masak-masak sedari semalam.

Rencana suci untuk menghentikan laju sekaligus mengungkap jati diri sesungguhnya dari fotografer nomor satu yang menjuluki dirinya Hermes, The God of Paparazzi.

* * *

Meletupkan gelembung permen karet yang mulai terasa hambar, aku mengawasi Malfoy Mansion dengan muram. Membetulkan letak wig kriboku yang sedikit berkibar-kibar diterpa angin musim gugur, aku meneruskan pengintaian mendalam ke arah kastil besar yang menjadi kediaman khusus musim dingin klan Malfoy tersebut.

Memaki di dalam hati, aku mengutuki Harry yang memintaku untuk terus mengubek-ubek kehidupan pribadi Malfoy. Sabda yang sudah pasti memaksaku untuk mengawasi setiap gelagat maupun tempat yang biasa didatangi Malfoy.

Menatap burung kenari yang bertengger congkak di ubun-ubun pohon, aku mendesah pelan, memutar balik rangkaian peristiwa sekaligus foto-foto yang berhasil kuraup akhir-akhir ini.

Sehari setelah instruksi Harry, aku berhasil menangkap basah percintaan terlarang Malfoy dengan calon kakak iparnya, model pakaian dalam Daphne Greengrass. Foto skandal mengejutkan yang berimbas pada pemutusan pertunangan dan redupnya reputasi Malfoy di mata simpatisannya.

Untuk soal pemecatan pertunangan, aku tak bersimpati sedikitpun pada Malfoy. Politisi tukang selingkuh seperti itu memang tak pantas bersanding dengan wanita sebijaksana Lady Astoria Greengrass.

Tapi, lain soal jika berbicara tentang runtuhnya nama baik dan kredibilitas Malfoy. Untuk yang satu itu, kubangan dosa dan emosi bersalah terus menjeratku.

Terus terang saja, sebagai kaum marginal aku merasa tak nyaman terlibat dalam intrik politik memuakkan. Sebagai pribumi biasa, aku enggan terseret lebih jauh di dalam lingkaran strategi busuk ala politisi.

Emosiku kian terpelintir jika mengingat bahwa metode culas dan sistematis itu dipelopori oleh politisi pecundang macam Ron Weasley. Pejabat yang bakal diperkenalkan padaku di _gala dinner_ nanti malam.

Memikirkan bakal bersua dengan Weasley Raja Kami membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Meski hanya melihat fotonya di koran atau layar televisi, aku terlanjur tak suka pada pria tinggi jangkung itu. Pada pria mau menang sendiri yang sampai hati melakukan apapun untuk menuntaskan ambisinya.

Pikiran tentang rencana perjumpaan di jamuan kenegaraan itu terhempas keluar saat Lykan Hypersport, mobil balap bermesin _twin turbo_ melaju kencang mendobrak pagar Malfoy Mansion.

Meski mobil berdesain futuristik itu melesat sepesat kecepatan cahaya, mata elangku masih bisa menangkap sosok Draco Malfoy yang duduk pongah di kursi kemudi. Insting berburuku langsung terpecut ketika mataku mengenali siluet pria yang hinggap di kursi penumpang sebelah Malfoy.

Theodore Nott.

Pewaris bisnis kerajaan minyak Inggris. Konglomerat kelebihan duit yang didesas-desuskan sebagai lelaki penyuka sesama jenis. Cowok tampan tapi urakan yang baru-baru ini terpilih sebagai jawara survei _Satu-satunya Cowok Termacho_ versi majalah gay _Challenges in Charming_.

Menempelkan bekas permen karet di batang pohon ek, aku bergegas menuju motor balapku yang meringkuk ngumpet di balik dedaunan. Menyimpan helm di jok belakang (helm cuma menghalangi jarak pandangan kameraku), aku memastikan amunisi utamaku itu berada dalam posisi siap tempur.

Selama menstarter kuda besi ber-cc tinggi yang diberikan Harry, pikiranku berpusar-pusar. Memikirkan hasil menakjubkan yang bakal kugenggam bila adegan _hot_ Malfoy dan Nott berhasil kurekam di lensa kamera.

Tekad meraih gambar fantastis tak ternilai itu membuatku menggas motor sekencang mungkin, menembus belantara sempit yang mengelilingi kastil bergaya Victoria itu. Memegang kamera di tangan kanan, aku mengendalikan motorku menerabas medan jalan yang semakin menurun, menikung maupun berbatu-batu.

Di saat aku bersorak karena berhasil memepet kaca pengemudi, mendadak mobil yang ditumpangi Malfoy mengerem mendadak dan berbalik arah dengan mulus. Belum sirna kekagetanku, sebuah mobil Lamborghini Veneno muncul dari balik semak-semak jalan, menghadang motorku yang masih melesat kencang.

Satu-satunya yang kudengar sebelum motorku terguling menabrak mobil sialan itu hanyalah pekik kemenangan Malfoy.

Jerit puas yang membuatku tersadar kalau aku, Hermes The God of Paparazzi telah masuk ke dalam perangkap kecelakaan yang dibuatnya.

Kecelakaan rekayasa yang membuat kesadaranku perlahan-lahan menggelap dan menghilang.

* * *

Melirik jam tangan Patek Philippe yang tersemat rapi di tangan kiri, aku memasukkan telepon genggam ke dalam saku.

Tadi, ajudan kepercayaanku, Vincent Crabbe baru saja menelepon, mengabari kalau pria pendek kribo tengah mengamat-amati kastil musim dingin keluargaku. Berjam-jam! Dari terbit matahari sampai tengah hari!

Bingo!

Sesuai prediksiku, tanpa perlu menunggu lama, paparazzi yang menjadi momok nomor satuku langsung menampakkan batang hidung berbintik-bintiknya. Hidung menggemaskan yang terkadang sering muncul di alam pikiran liarku yang tak terkendali.

Menyumpah-nyumpah karena terus terkenang tingkah polah dan totalitas kerjanya yang mengagumkan, aku menarik napas berisik. Di sela-sela hembusan napas, aku merapalkan peringatan pamungkas bahwa Hermes cuma pria kuntet kribo yang tak layak kuperhatikan. Satu-satunya yang layak kupersembahkan untuknya hanyalah balas dendam manis tak terlupakan.

Menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan hingga berasap, aku mencolek kepala Nott yang tengah tidur-tidur ayam di sofa panjang.

"Ayo Nott. Kita mulai drama kemesraan kita," tukasku cepat, mengambil kunci mobil balap yang terhampar sembarangan di atas meja. Memicingkan mata melihat Nott menguap malas-malasan, aku bergegas mendorong tubuh bekas teman kuliahku itu. Mendesaknya untuk segera naik ke mobil mengkilap yang sudah menderu-deru di depan garasi.

"Astaga, sabar sedikit dong Malfoy," Nott melenguh pura-pura, merentakkan pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak mempedulikan rengekan imitasinya, aku mengontak Crabbe yang menunggu di semak-semak tikungan terakhir.

"Sebentar lagi pesta dimulai. Lakukan sesuai instruksi," seruku singkat melalui ujung telepon, tersenyum puas membayangkan kejutan menyenangkan yang akan menghadang Hermes. Satu-satunya paparazzi gila yang berani bermain api dan mencari gara-gara dengan diriku.

Menghentak pedal gas, aku memacu mobil balapku sedrastis mungkin. Tak menggubris gerbang utama Malfoy Mansion yang ambruk kuterjang, aku terus menggebah tungganganku.

Selain bertujuan menambah efek dramatis, keributan itu sengaja kutimbulkan untuk melecut perhatian Hermes. Siapa tahu mengintip kelamaan membuat Hermes ngantuk dan tertidur ngorok di balik bayang-bayang pohon ek. Dan sebagai perfeksionis sejati, aku tentu tak mau mengambil risiko konspirasiku berlangsung mubazir tanpa hasil.

Dari ujung mata, kulihat Hermes menangkap pancingan yang kulemparkan. Memacu motor balapnya yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya, paparazzi maniak itu mengejar mobil super yang kukendarai.

Mau tak mau, kegigihan usahanya membuatku tersenyum salut. Meski jalan yang kupilih terbilang sukar, Hermes bisa menundukkan rintangan itu dengan mudah. Nott saja tak bisa membendung keterkejutannya, bersiul panjang memelototi aksi edan Hermes dari kaca spion mobil.

"Sinting! Lihat kecepatan dan gaya ngesotnya. Juara dunia Moto GP manapun pasti buru-buru pensiun dini melihatnya," engah Nott terkesima, tak sadar dengan lirikan sadis yang kulemparkan.

Terus terang saja, meski aku juga terpesona dengan kepiawaian Hermes, aku tak suka jika ada pria lain yang menyanjung-nyanjung musuh dalam selimutku itu. Meskipun pria itu terkenal tak menyukai wanita sekalipun.

_Itu artinya kau menyukai Hermes, Draco. Kau tak ingin pria lain selain dirimu memperhatikannya,_ batinku mengikik usil, mengingatkanku akan perasaan terpendam yang kusimpan untuk Hermes.

"Brengsek! Dia itu laki-laki tahu!" rutukku beringas, mencoba mengenyahkan perdebatan batinku. Repetan buas yang disambut dengan goyangan alis tebal Nott.

"Yaa, aku tahu dia laki-laki. Pendek, kribo, bergigi besar-besar seperti bajing," Nott mengulangi penafsiran detail yang kuucapkan kemarin. Tak menghiraukan pandangan mengancamku, Nott melempar senyum menghibur sebelum memalingkan kembali pandangannya ke sosok motor berkepul yang dikendarai Hermes.

"Tapi dia benar-benar hebat. Menyupir gila-gilaan tanpa helm pengaman. Ups, lihat Malfoy, dia sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya," tunjuk Nott, menuding kamera keparat yang beberapa waktu lalu memotret aksi silumanku. Menyeringai riang menatap mata kelabu perakku yang mendelik garang, Nott meneruskan hasutannya.

"Kalau dia sudah bercokol di dekat kaca jendela, aku tak keberatan menyajikan adegan yang dinantikannya," kata Nott main-main, dengan sengaja mengelus tulang pipiku yang berdenyut gusar.

"Jangan mimpi, Nott!" balasku sewot, menambah kecepatan kendaraan yang kudiami.

Selain enggan berangkulan dan berciuman dengan Nott meski cuma sandiwara semata, aku pantang mencoreng harga diriku. Begini-begini juga aku pernah menjajal reli Paris-Dakar dan mencicipi semua sirkuit F1. Dengan semua pengalaman eksotikku itu, mana mau aku kalah dari paparazzi kerdil itu.

Sialnya, semakin kulipatgandakan kecepatan mesin, Hermes juga tak kalah ngotot. Untungnya, tikungan terakhir, lokasi yang kurencanakan sebagai medium eksekusinya mulai terlihat. Mengilaskan senyum kemenangan aku memutar balik mobil dengan mulus, menghajar timbunan rumpun bunga yang tergeletak di kanan jalan.

Sesuai dugaanku, Hermes tak mengira mobilku bisa bermanuver elastis di jalan sempit berliku itu. Keterkejutannya kian kentara ketika mobil Lamborghini Veneno mendadak melintang di depannya.

Aku menjotoskan tinju ke udara ketika motor Hermes terpelanting ke atas. Bagus! Akhirnya paparazzi sok pamer itu mendapatkan ganjarannya. Dengan begini, ia pasti berpikir ulang untuk mengerjaiku.

Seringai puasku menghilang secepat kemunculannya ketika sejumlah barang ikut bersalto di angkasa. Selain motor tenaga kuda dan kamera, rambut kribo hitam Hermes juga ikut-ikutan melayang terbang, copot dari kepala sang empunya.

Sebelum tubuh kecil Hermes terjerembab ke aspal, aku masih melihat rambut coklat lebat yang berkibar sebentar. Rambut panjang bergelombang yang mengindikasikan kalau seteruku itu bukanlah seorang pria seperti yang kuduga selama ini.

Membuka pintu mobil, aku bergegas menghampiri Hermes yang terkapar bersimbah darah di jalan berbatu.

Ketakutanku terbukti. Hermes bukanlah laki-laki pendek kribo berkumis tebal. Kuatnya hempasan membuat kumis beruang lautnya berpindah dan menempel di jidat. Bercampur baur dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir deras dari batok kepalanya.

"Astaga! Dia perempuan!" Nott mengutuk berang, menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya dengan gugup.

Walau tak menyukai percintaan dengan perempuan, Nott alergi dan antipati dengan hal-hal berbau kekejaman terhadap wanita. Tak heran jika pria bermata hijau itu kelimpungan menyadari korban skenario kami ternyata seorang perempuan mungil keras kepala.

Tak mempedulikan rintihan panik Nott maupun kesiap syok Crabbe, aku mengangkat tubuh pingsan Hermes yang bersimbah darah. Mendekapnya erat-erat di dada, indra penciumanku langsung disambut aroma lembut vanila yang diwarnai anyir darah.

Menyingkap rambut lebat Hermes, aku memandangi wajah kuyunya yang pucat pasi.

Tepat di detik itulah aku menyadari kalau hidupku tak akan pernah sama lagi...

* * *

"Globalisasi membuat modernisasi dan perkembangan dunia menjadi tak sama lagi."

Memaksakan senyum simpatik, aku menyesap minumanku dengan ogah-ogahan. Jika bukan karena topeng diplomatik, aku mungkin sudah menendang Duta Besar sok ramah ini. Duta Besar negara pesisir yang sedari tadi pecicilan meminta perhatianku.

Meletakkan gelas kosong di atas baki pelayan, aku menyapukan perhatian ke sekeliling ruangan pesta yang dipenuhi ratusan tamu elit dari berbagai kalangan.

Denting musik instrumentalia mengalun merdu, mengalir bersama dengung pembicaraan remeh temeh tak bermutu. Diskusi yang ujung-ujungnya membahas potensi kepemimpinan Inggris di masa depan.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan begitu," ibuku yang sedari tadi asyik berbincang dengan istri si Dubes sok ramah itu mendesis memperingatkan. Mata biru esnya berkilap dingin, memasungku dengan pandangan membekukan tulang.

Semenjak skandal mesumku dengan Daphne Greengrass terbongkar, ibuku itu sering uring-uringan. Terkadang, ia menyalahkanku karena gagal menikah dalam waktu dekat. Menurut pendapat ibuku, pernikahan dengan wanita baik-baik bisa membantu kelancaran kampanyeku di era mendatang.

"Zaman sekarang susah mencari istri mumpuni seperti Astoria. Ya Tuhan, hancur sudah mimpiku untuk segera menimang cucu," sungut ibuku tajam, mengernyit kecut ketika aku hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Kau harus segera menikah, Draco. Itu baik untuk kariermu," ceplos ibuku tak sabar, mencekal tanganku dengan jemari ramping pucatnya. Untung saja di saat genting seperti itu istri si Dubes itu kembali berkokok menggelegar, membuat ibuku terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berbasa-basi tak tentu arah.

Terbebas dari interupsi mengesalkan, aku berjalan menuju serambi depan. Mungkin saja udara malam bisa membantuku menjernihkan pikiranku. Benang kusut konsentrasi yang bergelut seputar kondisi kesehatan Hermes.

Paparazzi cewek yang saat ini tengah ditangani insentif di Malfoy Mansion. Paparazzi bernama asli Hermione yang malam ini masih tak sadarkan diri meskipun luka-lukanya sudah diobati dokter pribadi kepercayaanku, Dr. Poppy Pomfrey.

Bersandar di pagar balkon, menatap kanopi dedaunan kastanye yang menguning, aku mensyukuri gerak cepat yang ditawarkan Nott padaku. Dengan alasan menghindari kecurigaan, Nott melarangku untuk membawa Hermione ke Rumah Sakit Umum.

Pemilik lusinan kilang minyak di pelbagai belahan bumi itu menganjurkanku agar merawat Hermione di Malfoy Mansion. Nott pula-lah yang menghubungi Dr. Pomfrey, meminta dokter bedah kenamaan itu untuk segera datang secepatnya.

Yah, untung saja peralatan medis di kediaman musim dingin keluargaku itu selengkap Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo, salah satu rumah sakit terbaik se-Inggris Raya. Selain itu, Dr. Pomfrey terlibat utang budi dengan keluargaku sehingga ia bersedia menutup mulut dan merahasiakan keberadaan Hermione di ranjang kamarku.

Hermione...

Ujung bibirku menukik ke atas, mengilaskan senyum tertarik saat memori tentang pengungkapan identitas itu terkenang kembali. Sebelum beranjak ke _gala dinner_ menjemukan ini, jamuan makan malam yang sialnya harus kuhadiri, Dr. Pomfrey memberikanku liontin yang dikenakan Hermione.

Liontin yang ternyata di dalamnya berisikan foto anak perempuan berambut semak yang berangkulan hangat dengan seorang pria berkacamata. Sewaktu aku membalik foto kecil itulah aku melihat tulisan yang tercetak di belakang foto. Tulisan khas kanak-kanak yang berisi kata-kata Hermione & Papa.

"Daripada makan malam bersama kaum bangkotan seperti ini, lebih baik aku berjudi sampai bangkrut di Monte Carlo," Nott mendadak nongol di dekatku, menggumamkan gerutuan panjang pendek karena harus terisolasi bersama rombongan penjilat.

Memang, sama sepertiku yang wajib datang dengan alasan cari muka, Nott terpaksa menghadiri pesta ini untuk melancarkan bisnis ayahnya. Jika bukan karena perintah bapak galaknya itu, Nott pasti memilih hura-hura di klub malam khusus anak muda ketimbang pesta manula seperti ini.

"Kalau kau mencari anak muda, tuh ada di sana," ujarku ringan, menggerakkan dagu ke sudut tenggara. Sudut di mana tiga manusia sebaya denganku tengah bercengkrama akrab.

"Apa kau gila? Berbaur bersama Weasley Raja Kami dan antek-anteknya?" Nott memaki pelan, mengeluarkan tablet layar sentuhnya. Alat mutakhir yang biasa digunakannya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Menepuk pundak Nott, aku menyelipkan senyum senang. Inilah yang paling kusukai dari bekas teman kampusku itu.

Solidaritas dan emosi setia kawannya yang tinggi.

Sebagai sahabat, Nott tahu kalau aku bersaing dengan Ron Weasley Raja Kami sehingga sampai kapanpun ia tak sudi bergaul bersama klan Weasley meskipun pria doyan makan itu berpotensi menyokong bisnis emas cairnya.

Meletakkan punggung di balkon, aku bersedekap mengawasi Weasley yang tengah menelan bulat-bulat satu porsi hati angsa. Di sebelahnya, adik bungsunya, si Ginny Weasley berdiskusi seru dengan Harry James Potter, pria jabrik yang notabene merupakan bos besar Hermione.

Meskipun ngobrol serius, tiga spesimen menyebalkan itu tak bisa mengeliminasi kegelisahan mereka. Sesekali mata mereka terpancang ke pintu depan, tampak berharap menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Mungkin mereka menanti Hermes," Nott menyuarakan kekhawatiranku, ikut-ikutan mengawasi Weasley Cs yang memelototi pintu utama. Mengerling sekilas, Nott mempertanyakan kondisi Hermione yang masih belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang.

Belum sempat aku menjawab keresahan Nott, telepon selulerku berdering nyaring. Menempelkan telepon di kuping, aku menyeringai lega saat Dr. Pomfrey mengabarkan kalau pasiennya sudah siuman.

"Tapi dia terkena amnesia, Mr Malfoy. Dia sama sekali tak ingat siapa dirinya. Semuanya, termasuk nama, tempat tinggal dan lain sebagainya," beber Dr. Pomfrey kalut, intonasi risau tertera nyata di sana. Sepertinya ahli bedah ubanan itu khawatir aku akan meletus marah mendengar pemberitahuan tersebut.

Begitu menutup sambungan teleponnya, aku berteriak girang, mensyukuri anugerah yang menimpaku.

Jika Hermione hilang ingatan, itu akan mempermudah rencanaku selanjutnya. Gagasan yang sudah kususun saat pertama kali tubuh hangatnya melingkar erat di pelukanku.

Gagasan yang sudah pasti membuat hidupku tak akan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

Begitu helikopter pribadiku mendarat mulus di landasan Malfoy Mansion, aku langsung menghambur menuju kamar tidurku yang disulap menjadi ruang operasi dan perawatan.

Di belakangku Nott mengekor patuh (cowok keparat itu ngotot ikut dengan alasan turut bertanggung jawab). Untung saja selama perjalanan ia berdiam diri, tak menggerecokiku dengan koleksi petuahnya yang membuat sakit kepala itu.

Menghentak pintu hingga membuka, aku langsung berhadapan dengan muka prihatin Dr. Pomfrey. Memilin-milin jemari kisutnya dengan resah, wanita berkulit putih pucat itu mengatakan kalau ia sudah berjuang semampunya untuk menyembuhkan Hermione.

"Luka-luka fisiknya tak terlalu parah Mr Malfoy. Hanya ingatannya yang belum kembali. Bisa untuk sementara atau selamanya," papar Dr. Pomfrey gundah, melirik pasiennya yang duduk terbaring di tempat tidur besar bertiang empat.

Meremas tangan keriput Dr. Pomfrey plus memasang tampang pura-pura berterima kasih, aku menuju Hermione yang masih menatapku tak putus-putus. Mata coklat besarnya membelalak saat aku mendudukkan pinggul di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" aku bertanya lembut, menyusuri pipi merona Hermione dengan punggung jariku.

Walau tak melihat, aku berani bertaruh Nott dan Dr. Pomfrey saling berpandangan menanggapi perlakuan penuh kasihku ini. Meski gemar bersenang-senang, aku tak pernah memanggil teman kencanku dengan sebutan Sayang.

Bekas tunanganku saja, si Astoria itu selalu kusapa dengan nama lengkapnya atau "Hei bangsat" jika aku sedang kesal padanya. Jadi, tak heran jika Nott melongo tulalit menyaksikan perubahan karakterku ini.

"Umm, siapa aku? Siapa kamu?" Hermione bertanya ragu, menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

Kegiatan yang kontan mengirimkan gejolak menggetarkan di organ antara pangkal pahaku. Kegiatan yang tentu saja dengan senang hati ingin kugantikan dengan bibirku sendiri jika gadis seharum vanila ini mengizinkannya.

"Namamu Hermione," jawabku halus, menundukkan wajahku hingga hidung mancungku bertemu dengan pucuk hidung berbintik-bintiknya.

Mengerang rendah, menikmati aroma menggiurkan yang menjungkirbalikkan akal sehat, aku menempelkan bibirku di sudut mulut Hermione yang berkedut lembut.

"Hermione…" Hermione melafalkan namanya sendiri, menyirami pori-pori wajahku dengan hembusan napasnya yang sehangat musim semi.

Menjilat bibirnya, membuat gairah priaku meloncat ke atap, paparazzi amnesia itu mengulangi pertanyaan keduanya.

"Umm... dan siapa kamu?"

Tak sanggup lagi menahan godaan, aku menciumi sudut mulutnya dengan takzim sebelum melumat bibirnya dalam satu ciuman posesif yang dalam dan menuntut.

"Aku Draco Malfoy. Suamimu."

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
